The Point
by YinYangSisters
Summary: AxC ONE SHOT. Athrun and Cagalli after Destiny. Just something I thought of, sorry if there is no plot. 4th fic, enjoy.


Okay, 4th fic.

My last one, " Pain ", had some errors I know, but when I tried to correct them, it didn't save and blaaa...

So this is a lot like " Being Alive " but mixed up only very slightly...in Cagalli's POV this time. I'm also thinking of doing it again, but in Athrun's POV, so please read and message/review if you think I should.

I also would like to do a High School fic of Gundam SEED, but I don't knwo whether I should do a couple more one shots, just to get a bit more familiar...Please message/review on whether I should do that too, I would appriciate it SO much.

So, enjoy my 4th fic, though I think it's a little undeveloped...I literally just thought of it, then wrote it down, so I don't really think it has much of a plot...I'm so sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY (And I didn't put a Disclaimer on my previous fic, " Pain ", so it applys to that one too.

Please review, it would be much appriciated.

* * *

The Point

We both sat there, staring at each other, not knowing what to do or say. The atmosphere wasn't exactly what you called tense, it was more...painful. I couldn't look at him straight in the face, and the tears in my eyes were growing impatient, wanting to break free from the burden I forced on it.

I knew he was watching me, watching my every move. He always did that, even when he was my body guard and off duty, he would always watch me. I had grown accustomed to his eyes then; but now, since it had been so long, I felt awkward under them, for the first time.

I was fidgeting with my hands, not really knowing what to do. _Should I start talking? Casual conversation or straight to the point?_ My face creased in confusion, as I brought my hands to my face, to try to hide it from him.

Who was I kidding? Even I, Cagalli Yula Attha, could never successfully hide anything from Athrun Zala from the day we met.

I brought my trembling hands away from my face, and forced myself to look him straight in the eyes, his forest green eyes, the ones that I had fallen in love with.

"How long are we going to keep sitting here, doing nothing, Athrun?"

His eyes widened, but then his face broke into a knowing smile. He knew that I was always blunt and straight to the point. When we were together, he would say that was one of the reasons why he fell in love with me.

I talk as if that was a thing of the past, and my eyebrows tense with sorrow, when I realize that it was.

"Cagalli..."

That was all he could muster, as he looked at me with eyes filled with such intense sadness, that it reflected into my own eyes.

"Just say whatever you have to say. Then...go."

It hurt me more to say those last two words, than it did to loose my father, than it did to believe that Kira was dead, that it did watch Ahmed die before me. It hurt me to know that after everything, I had to push him away. _But this has to be done, _I tell myself, _for the sake of his happiness. But..._I lay a hand on my lower stomach,_ there is one more life involved in this..._

His face suddenly filled with anger, as he rose suddenly, surprising me, as he was instantly standing in front of me, pulling me up from my own arm chair. None the less, I kept my face and body rigid. I know that it was physically impossible for me, but I would do anything right now to hide my emotions from everyone. Especially, him.

"Why do you keep doing that, Cagalli?! You know how important you are to me, yet you still-"

"Don't you dare say that."

My words were venom, hurting my own heart as well as his.

"Don't you dare say that I know how important I am to you. Have you forgotten everything that has happened, Athrun? You left me, fought against me, killed some of my own people, and made yourself an enemy to Kira and the Archangel _again_. And for what? For the Chairman's orders? For your military rank as a FAITH member?" I chuckled bitterly.

"I sound just like Lacus, in the first war. Remember? Are you going to point a gun at me too, Ath-?"

I look up, startled, as I saw his face stained with tears, as more and more bolted from his saddened eyes, making me freeze, shocking me to the very core. I had never seen him cry this hard, only once, when we thought he killed Kira.

I felt his hand grab mine, making my face turn back to him, with much difficulty.

"But...I understand." I wanted him to know that I didn't dismiss what I had done. Yes, I want him to hate me, so that he can leave and start a new life, but I sure as hell don't want him to think about how unreasonable I am. Or 'was'.

"I know that marrying Yuna must've hurt you a lot...believe it or not, it hurt me too." I close my eyes, waiting for the tears to subside, before I start again.

"I know that you must hate me, I hate myself, for what I did. But please, Athrun...don't try to mend something that should be left untouched." I force myself to look at him once more, this time, his eyes filled with anger _and_ pain, both mixed together, making my eyebrows tense in determination.

"You can start a new life now; meet a new girl, one who can make you happy, and not hurt you like I did." My heart was tearing at this point, the flesh being pulled apart, the fibres tightening, creating an almost un-breathable type of pain. But I continued. _For his happiness, I will do anything. _

"You can be truly happy now. You could join Kira and Lacus at the Orphanage. You can-"

He stopped me, placing his hands on cheeks, as they slowly ride up into my hair, massaging my head, lifting the hair out of my eyes, exposing the tears that had settled onto my face long ago.

"How could you say this? How could you say this to_ me?_"

My eyebrows curved upwards, only for a moment, before going back into its calm state.

"For your happiness, Athrun. Nothing more." My words were emotionless, cold, stating a true fact.

"How could you expect me to happy without you?" His tears hit my own face, making my eyes open, to see his eyes gushing silent, painful waterfalls, sliding down his face, reaching his jaw, then dropping onto the skin of my cheeks.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?! How sorry I am?! How much it killed me that I couldn't protect you?!" He cupped my face, forcing me to give him an answer.

"But the point is Athrun..." I say, putting my hands over his, leaning my face into his warm hands.

"_You_ _weren't there."_

Then before silence could engulf us once more, he pressed his lips to mine, making the hidden tears in our eyes to be released, and mix together to make a tranquil new water on both our damp faces.

We both pulled away slowly, hesitantly, looking at each others faces, knowing that my previous words would all be in vain, as he slipped that familiar ring onto my finger once more.

"No, Cagalli. The point isn't that I wasn't there, it was that I _wanted_ to be."

My face screwed up in anger, as I pushed him away, making his face soften in pain.

"But you _weren't_ there Athrun! And neither was I! I wasn't there for you! And...you weren't there for me..."

He had already encycled his arms around my waist, pressing his face harder and harder into my neck, making it damp with his tears. "You and I should know of all people, Cagalli," he lifted his face to see to see mine, so I too lifted my head, though only to see his eyes, to allow them to calm me.

"Holding onto the past won't help anyone." I look at him for a while, then smile as I take his hand, laying it on my lower stomach. His eyes widen, as I chuckle at his shocked face. I guess that one spur of emotions in the Archangel sick bay, when Athrun was injured, lead to something quite expected.

"We look towards a brighter future now." I say, staring straight into his emerald eyes, a sly grin on my face. His smile became unaturally wide, as he hugged me close, spinning me round while I laughed loudly at his excitment. After all the cheering yelled from a very very thrilled coordinator, Athrun gently layed his hand on my stomach again, as he stroked it softly, after kissing my lips and then my temple.

"The first of many." he said, as my mouth opened slightly, my eyes ready to pop. "And how many, exactly?!" I cried, while he laughed at my words, before kissing me, properly, and also, probably just to shut me up. If we're just as stubbon as each other, I wonder how stubborn our twins will be? I smile into our kiss. Another thing to tell him.

* * *

4th fic, done. Please review, and tell me if I have made any spelling/gramitcal errors...I was a little lazy in this fic, please forgive me. I know that it had no story line but...mmm, it was just something I thought of.


End file.
